


Half Past Midnight

by vintagegal157 (kirstizoe)



Series: Ulysses-verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Life, Schmoop, human!Cas, more like post season whatever we're on now, sort of, teenage daughter dating drama, teenage daughter winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstizoe/pseuds/vintagegal157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been retired from the hunting life for a long time, and have a family to call their own. But just because demons don't chase the impala, doesn't mean they don't have drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Midnight

“I warned them Cas!” Dean slammed down the duffel filled with shotguns and ammo into the trunk of the Impala. “What did I say? I said if you are not home by Midnight SHARP, I would come looking for them. Do I look like the sort of man that goes back on his word?” The trunk clanged shut with an almighty crash. 

“No, Dean.” Said Cas evenly. “But that doesn’t mean you cannot give our daughter, who you trust a few more minutes to get home, or to call, before we go off half cocked-“

“If you want to stay at home drinking tea-“

“I was merely suggesting that the beverage might calm your nerves. Of course I will come with you. She is, after all my daughter too. But, as I stated earlier, I believe she is quite capable of handling herself on such an occasion as this ‘Prom’ and if she took her gun and her phone, well then she should be quite alright until she makes her way home.”

Dean stared at Cas, grunted, and slid into the front seat of the car, Cas following him on the other side. The drive was a tense one. Neither man said much, and Dean refused to play music on the grounds that it would prevent him from hearing his daughter’s cries of help. Cas just rolled his eyes heavenward at that muttering a “Father help me from the man I chose to marry”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Why don’t you try Syler’s point.”

“MAKE OUT POINT?” Dean all but slammed on the breaks. 

“I had heard some of the student’s speaking of it at the school last week. We tried the diner, we tried the garage, the library is closed, where else would you go if you were a seventeen year old couple on prom night? Or shall I start pulling up local hotel listings on my phone?” Dean grunted and pulled the car into a U-turn, heading into the direction of Sylar’s point. 

When they got there it was, unsurprisingly crowded. A line of cars stretched around a cliff that overlooked a calm and quiet lake. In the moonlight, with the chittering bugs and the loons cooing off the water it was a beautiful and romantic sight. In a small town with few other places to take a date other than the diner or the movie theater the next town over it was perfect for a little “alone time”.

The Impala pulled up to the point and didn’t bother to find a parking spot. They wouldn’t be staying long- because there was Nick’s silver Toyota with the “Grass or Ass No one Rides for Free” bumper sticker that Dean hated so much. Cas commented that perhaps he might not hate it so much if he wasn’t dating his daughter. Dean didn’t talk to him for six whole hours after that, and only grunted for the four hours following. When Sam heard about it he’d nearly peed himself laughing.

Dean opened the glove compartment and withdrew his silver pistol. “Is that really necessary?” Cas grumbled. Dean just gave him a hard star in response, and checked that the pistol was loaded out of habit, and the safety was on. He didn’t actually want to (probably) shoot the kid. Just scare him into peeing himself would do nicely for now. The couple left the Impala, Cas jogging to catch up to Dean who commando gestured for him to move to the other side of of the silver Toyota, a gesture that Cas promptly ignored. He cocked his head to the side realizing something, and opening his mouth, he began to tell his husband-

Dean rapped on the window of the car with the barrel of the gun. “Oi, lovebirds, playtimes over.” The two figures in the car startled from their immobile position.

“Shit it’s my dads!”

“Shit. Its your dads.”

“Anytime now here kids,” Dean fairly shouted, and gave another two raps on the window for good measure. The door to the Toyota eased itself open, and a lanky boy in a tuxedo dropped his feet to the gravel. His shirt was untucked, but the rest of the ensemble was not as rumpled as it might have been. His hair was flattened against one side of his face but remained ‘unsexed’ Dean, despite his eagle eye when it came to monsters and demons did not make these observations. Cas, however did and moved to the other side of the car to retrieve his daughter. 

“Hello, Mary Jo.” Cas’s voice rumbled as his daughter’s feet hit the gravel and she adjusted the shawl around her yellow taffeta prom dress. 

“Hello Daddy.” She said looking up searching his face to see if he was mad, or worse disappointed. Because while Dean may shout and list the edicts of the house, Mary Jo Winchester knew that what was worse than a grounding from one father, was disappointment from the other. Cas’s smile crinkled into his eyes. 

“You feel asleep didn’t you? And that’s why you didn’t call?”

“Yes sir.”

“That's ok pumpkin. Come here, I’m not mad.” And Cas’s arm reached around his daughter’s shoulder and his lips pressed against her forehead giving her a scratchy kiss. He looked over at his husband. “Your father on the other hand, that will take some work.”

And it was true, as Cas spoke, Dean was reading the riot act to a lanky seventeen year old boy in a rumpled tuxedo who wouldn’t know a wendio from a werewolf. Watching her former hunter of a father flail one arm about and point the muzzle of his pistol into the shaking chest of her date, Mary Jo sighed, “Its ok. I didn’t suppose he was the one anyway. I couldn’t find anything to talk to him about. He told me he didn’t believe in angels.” She looked up at her father pointedly, and Cas grinned in response. 

“Oh don’t be too hard on him. You remember, your father didn’t either. Took him ages to believe I was the real deal.”

“Ha! That's right. Didn’t he try to stab you with the demon knife?”

Cas smiled down at his daughter. “Tried shotguns and devils traps too, I had to show him the shadow of my wings to get him to see sense.” He smiled fondly at the memory as if it were the meet cute of an ordinary couple.

“I suppose you have a point. Our world isn’t everything. Not that I suppose he’ll talk to me after this.” Mary Jo looked over at her father and the quivering boy that had been her date, who was now suspiciously weak about the knees. 

“Tell you what. If he does come around to recovering from tonight, I’ll work on your father for you.” Mary jo’s brown eye’s lit up, and a smile broke across her face before she kissed her father on the cheek leaving a smudge of rose colored lipstick in her wake. 

The family piled into the Impala and the wet teenage boy into his own Toyota with promises to call. Dean frowned and that and Mary Jo winked in response. Ten minutes into the drive she popped up from the back seat to turn down the music and kiss her fathers on the cheek. 

“What was that for?” Dean mumbled gruffly.

“For being you, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if people enjoy this I have ideas about turning this one shot into a series on their family's life. So comment and let me know if you enjoy it!


End file.
